


This Place We Call Our Home

by shipNslash



Series: I’m Gonna Love Ya Till the Heavens Stop the Rain [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Alive Dave, Also he’s a plumber now, Bonding, Dave is a simple man, Dave lives, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Family Bonding, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, He likes Klaus and cards and baseball, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Luther isn’t dumb y’all he’s just... like That, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipNslash/pseuds/shipNslash
Summary: “Are you busy?” Diego raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Because it looks like you were busy.”Dave shakes his head frantically. “No! Not busy!”“Yes! Yes, we were about to be very busy!” Klaus snaps at Diego, curling up around Dave.~_~Five times Dave gets to bond with his new family and the one time he lets his old family go.





	This Place We Call Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back and I’m as horny for Klave as ever! Check out my funky little gay as he adjust to 2019 with the help of his even funkier, even gayer boyfriend’s family.

~_~_~_~

 

 

~  _One_ ~  _Dave’s 17th Day in 2019_ ~

 

 

After over two weeks of the future, Dave has to admit that he’s not impressed.

 

He doesn’t really think it’s the future’s fault, to be fair. It’s just that he spent the first week laid up with a bullet wound and then, the first time he ventured outside, his boyfriend almost OD’d in the seediest alley in town. And ever since then, he’s been holed up with a detoxing addict, fighting not only withdrawal and cravings but also ghosts that he can’t even see.

 

So when Allison asks if he wants to go shopping to expand his wardrobe past the Hargreeves brothers’ hand-me-downs, he readily agrees. Almost immediately, however, he gets the sense that she has some kind of... ulterior motive.

 

“So, Dave,” Allison says as she weaves her ridiculous future-movie-star car through traffic. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

He shrugs and stares out the window at the unfamiliar city. “There isn’t much to tell. I grew up in Minnesota, worked as a plumber before I got drafted, served in the 173rd, and then I met Klaus.”

 

“Any siblings?”

 

“One sister.”

 

“Are you close?”

 

“No,” Dave states in what he hopes is a tone of voice that implies he doesn’t want to talk about it any further.

 

Allison either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. “Why?” She asks, taking her assessing eyes off of the road long enough to make him uncomfortable.

 

“Because I’m a fag,” Dave deadpans because, hey, two can play at that game.

 

She winces and directs her attention back to the road. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dave forgives. He’s never been the type to make people grovel and he’s not about to start with his boyfriend’s sister. “I guess it’s a little unfair. Klaus has already told me everything about you, you’re just playing catch up.”

 

Allison hm’s under her breath. “Klaus does seem pretty... fond of you,” she finishes after a pause.

 

“Not as fond as I am of him,” Dave tells her and maybe his tone is too serious because Allison only looks at him with those wide, assessing eyes. He flashes her a grin to try and lighten the suddenly heavy mood. “Bet you can’t believe your brother settled for a bum like me.”

 

If anything, that only deepens Allison’s frown. “Dave... can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure?” Dave says weakly, shifting nervously in his seat.

 

She clacks her nails against the steering wheel for a moment before speaking. “You- you seem... nice,” is what she finally comes up with.

 

“Thanks?” Dave asks, confused. “You, uh, make that sound like a bad thing.”

 

Allison shakes her head, curls flying. “No, it’s not that. I just meant that Klaus-” She cuts herself off with a quiet huff. “Never mind. We’re here.”

 

Dave happily lets it go and allows Allison to drag him into the looming mall. He can’t tell what it is that the woman had been trying to get at, but her questions -her quiet, somber tone- had made something deep inside of him nervous. As if she doesn’t make him nervous enough on her own; a beautiful, eloquent superhero turned movie star. Standing beside her makes Dave feel every inch of the disowned, high school drop out that he is.

 

And if _talking_ with Allison had made him nervous...

 

“Try this on,” Allison declares excitedly, thrusting a colorful swash of fabric over the changing room door.

 

Dave unfolds it and winces. “This is a silk blouse.”

 

“It’s from the men’s section,” she defends. “It’s tasteful.”

 

He throws it back over the door. “It’s got strips _and_ polka dots,” he argues back.

 

“Oh, fine! But Klaus would have tried it on,” she huffs out.

 

Dave immediately perks up at the mention of Klaus. He pulls the shirt he came in back on and sticks his head out. “Do you really think Klaus would like it?”

 

“Oh, definitely!” Allison gushes. “So can we get it?”

 

He brushes past her and starts flicking through the rack. “Obviously. Do you think he’d want it in a medium?” He asks, trying find one of the monstrosities in the right size.

 

“Ugh. Yeah,” she agrees, sounding disappointed but moving to help him look anyways.

 

An hour later, an exhausted Dave and a crestfallen Allison dump their load of bags in the food court and rummage up some pretzels and slushees. After making a decent dent in their provisions, Dave settles back and smiles at the elegant woman across from him.

 

“Thank you for this. Getting sober is a big step for Klaus and I’m glad to be there for him but... I really needed some air,” he admits sheepishly.

 

Allison waves his thanks away dismissively. “It’s nothing. We could have done something else, you know. If I had known all you were going to get were jeans and button downs, I could’ve ordered those in the mail and taken you somewhere cool.”

 

“Sorry,” Dave apologies. “I’m sure shopping with Klaus is more fun.”

 

She shrugs. “I had fun. To be honest, though, I thought you were dressing that way because only Luther’s old clothes fit you. Considering that you’re dating my brother, I figured your fashion sense would be a little more...” When she trails off, Dave blushes.

 

“Exciting?” He offers.

 

Allison rolls her eyes and laughs. “Eccentric was probably the word I was looking for. The more I get to know you, the less you two being a couple makes sense. Klaus is- well, you know. And you’re so- so nice.”

 

‘ _So_ _nice_ ’. It’s the same thing she’d said during the car ride here and Dave’s brain latches onto the phrase. Sure, Allison had said it like a joke but... Suddenly, Dave’s heart is hammering in his chest and he can’t stop thinking about how he’ll never look right by Klaus’ side, with his tidy curls and generic small talk and plain button downs.

 

“I don’t get it either,” he squeaks out.

 

Allison laughs, apparently oblivious to Dave’s internal crisis. “You’re really not his type, you know,” she jokes.

 

“What does that mean?” He all but begs. “That I’m not his type?”

 

The woman freezes and takes in Dave with confused eyes. “Um. I just meant that Klaus normally gravitates towards the... extravagant.”

 

“Which isn’t me,” he croaks out.

 

Allison winces. “I didn’t mean it like that, Dave,” she comforts, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

 

“Do you think...” He swallows and bites at his lip. “Do you think he’s going to break up with me?”

 

The shriek of shock that Allison emits is loud enough to draw a few stares. “What?!”

 

“Do you think I’m too normal for Klaus? Is he going to get bored of me?” Dave feels a stinging in his eyes and he blushes in shame as he angrily swipes at a stray tear.

 

Allison shushes him. “Hey, hey, Dave, that’s not true at all! I’ve never seen Klaus care about anything the way he does about you!” She scoots her chair closer and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “You’re so good for him, Dave, that’s not what I meant. If anything,” she winces and looks around. “Well, I was worried _you_ were thinking about breaking up with _him_.”

 

“...what?” Dave is so confused, his brain momentarily forgets about his panic. “Me? Breakup with Klaus?” When Allison nods, Dave laughs out loud, a hysterical sound. “Klaus is the most beautiful, most interesting, most kind-hearted person I’ve ever met, why would I ever leave him?”

 

The movie star looks puzzled. “I- You’re just so _nice_ ,” she repeats again. “And Klaus is- well, he’s a handful, Dave. The drugs and the ghosts and the whole apocalypse thing? Surely a nice guy like you could go find someone with less... baggage,” she finishes weakly.

 

“But I don’t want anyone else,” Dave points out.

 

Allison is silent for a long moment, staring at Dave with soft eyes and a tiny, amazed grin. When she finally speaks, she sounds almost impressed. “I can see that. Now, are you ready to leave? I bet you’re excited to show Klaus all of the clothes you got him.”

 

“Yeah,” Dave agrees, snorting wetly. “You’re a good sister, Allison. Klaus is lucky to have you.”

 

She shrugs. “It’s nothing,” she dismisses.

 

“No, it’s not. I’d do anything to have a sister like you.” He looks her in the eye and hopes he’s conveying how deeply he means the words; how thankful he is that Klaus has the type of support system that he never did.

 

Allison squirms under Dave’s intensity. “Thanks. Uh, let’s go home.”

 

“Home... sounds nice.”

 

 

~ _Two_ ~ _Dave’s 23rd Day in 2019_  ~

 

 

“Let’s play-” _Clap_ , _clap_ , _clap_. “-concentration-” _Clap_ , _clap_ , _clap_. “-no repeats-” _Clap_ , _swish_ , _swish_. “Shit! Ben?”

 

Dave falls forward a little on the bed as his hands phase through where Ben had been a moment ago. Klaus, stretched out beside them, blinks his eyes open. “He’s still here. How long was that?”

 

“Seven minutes,” Dave informs him after checking his watch. “That’s the best so far! Good job, sunshine.” He leans forward and Klaus rolls his eyes but obliges, offering his cheek.

 

After allowing Dave his kiss, Klaus flops back onto the bed. “I’m bored, sugar. Sobriety is booooooring.”

 

“We can go for a walk?” Dave offers and threads his fingers through Klaus’ curls.

 

He shakes his head. “Too nauseous,” he points out.

 

“Okay,” Dave allows. “How about a movie?”

 

Klaus groans and puts on a dramatic pout. “Too antsy.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Dave murmurs, fondness swelling in his chest.

 

That makes the skinny man smirk. “Ben says he’s leaving.”

 

“Bye, Ben,” Dave absently tells the thin air as he lets go of Klaus’ hair to grab a fistful of his mesh tank top. “Now-”

 

The bedroom door opens with a loud clatter to reveal Diego, looming as always.

 

Dave jerks away on instinct, heartbeat ratcheting straight to panic mode, but Klaus only groans and glares. “What, Diego?”

 

“Are you really a plumber?” The man in question asks.

 

Dave sits up a little and clears his throat. “Um. Yes?” He answers, confused.

 

“Good. Are you busy?” He raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Because it looks like you were busy.”

 

Dave shakes his head frantically. “No! Not busy!”

 

“Yes! Yes, we were about to be very busy!” Klaus snaps at Diego, curling up around Dave.

 

He winces and gingery slides an arm around Klaus’ waist. “Well... Yes, we kind of were busy. Sorry,” he apologizes, unsure of which Hargreeves brother he’s apologizing to.

 

“That’s fine,” Diego consoles. “It’s all fine. You know that, right?”

 

Dave blushes and forces himself not to hide his face in Klaus’ neck. “Sorry,” he repeats. “It’s just- the last time a sibling walked in on one of my make out sessions, they threatened to call the cops and then didn’t talk to me for- hm, fifty five years?”

 

“I wish Diego wouldn’t talk to us for fifty five years,” Klaus grumbles and sticks his tongue out childishly.

 

Diego barks a laugh. “Well, I’m not calling the cops any time soon- if you promise to come look at the kitchen sink for Mom.”

 

“Deal,” Dave agrees with a laugh and untangles himself from Klaus. “Ten minutes, sunshine.”

 

Klaus groans dramatically but allows Dave to get up with another kiss. “Hurry back,” he shouts at the retreating pair.

 

“Anything for you,” he yells back before padding after Diego through the ridiculously large house.

 

Once in the kitchen, Diego gestures helplessly to the slowly leaking sink. “I could kill a man with my bare hands by seven but Dad wasn’t really big on DIY home repair.”

 

“No problem,” Dave tells him with a laugh because he’s found that when the Hargreeves siblings mention their traumatic childhoods, they don’t want you to mention it. “Do you have any tools?”

 

Diego frowns. “...yes?”

 

“Knives don’t count.”

 

“...then no.”

 

~_~

 

A quick trip to the hardware store and back finds Dave stretched out under the sink, flashlight gripped in his teeth and wrench in hand. In the corner of his vision, he can see Diego’s leather clad legs swinging back and forth from where he’s perched on the countertop.

 

“So... a plumber, huh?” He asks, small talk sounding stiff in Diego’s gruff tone.

 

Dave grunts in affirmative around the flashlight.

 

Diego laughs a little. “Can’t believe my baby bro is dating a plumber.

 

“Well,” Dave spits out the light to answer, “I’m probably a couple decades behind on my union dues so I’m not technically licensed.”

 

Diego laughs again, louder this time. “Gees. I remember the days where Klaus’ most likely interaction with a plumber would have been if he clogged a toilet trying to flush some drugs.”

 

“Well, he’s done with that,” Dave comments distractedly as he reaches for a screwdriver.

 

Diego’s legs quite swinging. “I’ve actually been meaning to bring that up,” he mumbles.

 

“Bring what up?” Dave asks hesitantly, sticking his head out from under the sink.

 

The other man is fiddling nervously with a knife. “I know you love Klaus-”

 

“More than anything,” Dave blurts, because saying it out loud still brings him unprecedented levels of joy.

 

“-and,” Diego continues, completely ignoring his interruption, “I know he loves you. But... this isn’t Klaus’ first time trying to get clean. And I want to make sure you’re prepared for him to let you down.”

 

Dave blinks. “Excuse me?”

 

“I don’t mean it in a bad way,” Diego groans, looking uncomfortable. “But what if he relapses?Are you still going to love him then?”

 

Dave has to unclench his jaw. “Yes,” he snaps, tone absolute.

 

“And when he does it a second time?” Diego presses.

 

Dave slams down the tools in his hand, temper flaring. “Yes. He could fuck up every day for the rest of our lives and it wouldn’t change anything.”

 

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” The knife in Diego’s hand goes still. “Klaus deserves this.”

 

The two men stare at each other in silence for a moment before Dave huffs a deep sigh and turns back to the sink. “I appreciate you trying to be a good brother and giving me the ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech but we’ve been together for over ten months. You know that, right?” He asks over his shoulder, tone sarcastic.

 

“Wait, really?” Diego loses the serious edge, face going slack in shock.

 

Dave nods. “It’ll be a year... June 20th, probably, considering the time travel. Wait.” He frowns and looks up in thought. “Do you think Klaus will want to celebrate our anniversary on June 20th, because that’ll be 365 days together, or on January 15th, because that’s the date we officially started going steady?”

 

“Going steady?” Diego repeats, sounding pained. “Wait, that’s not the point-”

 

He grunts and starts tugging on the pipe elbow. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll just celebrate both. Will you hand me that clog snake?” He points over his shoulder, pointedly not looking away from his work.

 

“...yeah,” Diego sighs before rustling through the bag and dropping it into Dave’s waiting palm.

 

Dave works in silence for a long while, only speaking when he needs Diego’s help. After the sink has been fixed and put back together, he briskly stands and wipes his greasy palms on his jeans. “Should be good.”

 

“Thanks.” Theother man twists his lips to the side in a pained grimace. “And I will kill you if you hurt Klaus, got it?”

 

Dave claps Diego on the back casually. “Bold words from a man who can’t even unclog a kitchen sink,” he quips before promptly striding out of the kitchen.

 

Diego’s shocked gust of laughter follows him.

 

 

~ _Three_ ~ _Dave’s 36th Day in 2019_ ~

 

 

A little over a month into the future and Dave likes to think he’s settling in well. He’s pretty caught up on major historical events -thanks to Pogo- and well versed in modern pop culture -thanks to Klaus- and his bullet wound is an itchy patch of healing skin. He’s eager to explore more of the future and when he mentions this over a card game one night, Klaus perks up and gestures with his cards at Ben.

 

“Do you think that’d tie in with...?” He trails off and makes a confusing facial expression.

 

Across from Dave, Diego rolls his eyes in annoyance. “I know you guys were attached at the hip for a decade but can you cool it with the twin telepathy?”

 

“We’re all twins, technically,” Ben points out before shrugging. “And yeah, Klaus, I think that’d work.”

 

Dave frowns. “What would work?” He asks, looking between his boyfriend and the ghost.

 

“Well, I’ve kind of noticed...” Klaus bites at his lips. “Luther and Vanya still aren’t talking,” he slowly explains.

 

Ben nods seriously, flickering out of existence long enough for his cards to phase through his hand and fall to the table top. “They both think the other is mad.”

 

“And you’re bringing this up because...?”

 

Klaus smiles, something soft and sweet and pliant. “They both like baseball, you know,” he whispers like he’s disclosing some kind of secret.

 

“No, no way,” Dave immediately protests.

 

It only earns him a pout. “But you love baseball.”

 

“I don’t want to get in the middle of that,” he most definitely does not whine. “Why can’t you do it?”

 

Klaus bats his eyelashes. “Think of me at a baseball stadium, Dave. Between my fair complexion and dollar beer night, I’d come home both sunburnt and relapsed. Please?” He begs and-

 

Damn.

 

Dave doesn’t know why he’s pretending. He knows that he’s going to let his boyfriend get his way. _It’s_ _really_ _about_ _the_ _principle_ _of_ _the_ _thing_ , he tells himself as he flips off Diego for laughing and makes one final attempt at avoiding the awkward outing that Klaus is trying to set up.

 

“Do you really think Vanya would enjoy a baseball game?” He points out. “It doesn’t seem like her thing.”

 

Klaus flaps his hand in dismissal. “She’s a lesbian, they love baseball.”

 

“Wait, she’s what? I thought the guy who almost caused the apocalypse is her boyfriend?” Dave questions, thrown off track.

 

Diego grins, mean at the edges. “He _was_ her boyfriend. Now he’s fish food,” he corrects.

 

“Not that we had anything to do with that,” Klaus adds casually. “And I told you that those were extenuating circumstances.”

 

Dave blinks his eyes shut and breathes in through his nose. “I though you were referring to the apocalypse, sunshine.”

 

“That too,” Ben pipes up, far too chipper for a dead man.

 

Dave peaks an eye open and throws his hands up in defeat. “ _Vos_ _hobn_ _ikh_ _getan?_ Fine. I’ll take Luther and Vanya to the game.”

 

~_~

 

Which is how Dave ends up wedged in between the largest man and the most petite woman he’s ever seen, clutching an overpriced bag of peanuts and a lukewarm beer, the world’s most awkward silence reigning over them.

 

“So...” He hedges and shifts his beer from hand to hand uncomfortably. “Who are we rooting for.”

 

“The Mets.” “The Yankees.”

 

“...oh.”

 

Vanya shoots him a sympathetic smile. “You can root for whoever you want,” she offers.

 

“It’s fine,” Dave tells her, only because he has no idea what else to say. “I’ve never been big on teams anyways, I just like watching the games.”

 

Luther grunts and squirms in the too small seat. “And Klaus and Diego really wanted to come to a baseball game before they got sick?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Klaus loves baseball,” Dave lies. He’s really not a good liar but he doesn’t think Luther notices.

 

Vanya, apparently, does notice. “And Diego and Klaus just happened to get sick at the exact same time? On the exact day you had three tickets to a baseball game?” She questions, incredulous.

 

“Food poisoning?” Dave tries weakly.

 

She rolls her eyes. “And why didn’t you get sick?”

 

“Uh...” Dave perks up and grins. “It was bad pork. And I’m Jewish. So, you know. I wasn’t eating with them.”

 

Luther nods in understanding. “Yeah, bad pork,” he repeats sagely.

 

“You keep kosher?” Vanya looks actually interested at that, taking her eyes off of the game to stare at Dave inquisitively.

 

He shrugs. “I try. I haven’t been a practicing Jew since... 1964. But old habits die hard and pork isn’t good for you anyways.”

 

“What happened in 1964?” Luther asks, because apparently social skills weren’t a pre-requisite to being Reginald Hargreeves’ Number One.

 

Vanya gasps, scandalized, but Dave waves her concern away. “My younger sister stopped talking to me when she found out I was queer- gay, I mean,” he corrects, because Klaus had told him the way he says ‘queer’ makes him sound old. “And when she left, I guess my faith followed her.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya whispers. “That must have been hard.”

 

Dave nods. “It was. I would have given anything for my sister to be a part of my life but we just never got around to making up, you know?”

 

Luther and Vanya both wince and look away and Dave preens a little; he’s made his point and it isn’t even the third inning.

 

By the time they make it back home, Vanya is fast asleep and curled up in Luther’s arms, the large man carrying her gently through the silent mansion. Dave is trailing after them a few paces, weighed down with snacks and trinkets from the stadium to be gifted to the other Hargreeves. Just as he’s about to split from Luther’s path to go dump his bounty in the kitchen, he hears a quiet cough.

 

“Hey, Dave?” Luther whispers, hesitant and shy.

 

Dave cranes his neck over the boxes of Cracker Jack. “Yeah?”

 

“Thanks,” he murmurs softly. “For lying about the food poisoning.”

 

Dave grins. “Any time, pal,” he promises.

 

 

~ _Four_ ~ _Dave’s 52nd Day in 2019_ ~

 

 

Ironically enough, about two weeks after their food poisoning fib, Klaus actually falls ill.

 

“It’s the flu,” Grace announces gravely before quoting some medical text verbatim about recovering addicts and compromised immune systems.

 

Klaus takes it... poorly. “This is bull shit!” He screeches as Dave tucks him into bed. “I just got done puking everyday and my reward for getting clean is more puking?!”

 

“It’ll pass,” Dave promises and kisses his sweaty forehead. “Do you want something to eat?”

 

The shivering man crosses his arms and pouts. “A burger and a bump of cocaine?” He snaps, cranky and sarcastic.

 

“How about some toast?” Ben suggests from his semi-solid state at the foot of the bed.

 

When Klaus only grumbles and wiggles deeper into the blankets, Dave nods. “Yeah, I’ll run down to the kitchen. Keep an eye on him?”

 

After Ben agrees, Dave goes to rummage up provisions. He makes a few slices of toast, a mug of tea, grabs a can of ginger ale, and scoops up some applesauce from the fridge before carefully climbing the stairs back to the bedroom. He nudges the cracked door open with his foot carefully and when it creaks open-

 

“As he strolled home, smoking his cigarette, two young men in evening dress passed him.”

 

Ben is still perched cross-legged on the edge of the bed and but he now has a book open in his lap. Curled up under the blankets, Klaus is fast asleep, familiar little furrow between his brows. Dave softly steps into the room and listens for a moment longer as Ben reads in a hushed tone.

 

“He heard one of them whisper to the other, ‘That is Dorian Gray.’ He remembered how pleased he used to be when he was pointed out or stared at-” Dave shifts his weight slightly and the old floor creaks under him, causing Ben to look up. “Oh, Dave. Klaus fell asleep.”

 

He smiles. “I see that. Whatcha reading?”

 

“The Portrait of Dorian Gray.” He holds the book up for demonstration.

 

Dave raises his eyebrows. “And you’re corporeal enough to keep a grip on it? Even with Klaus asleep?” He looks over at the sleeping man and sees no sign of the telltale blue glow.

 

“I think it’s starting to become a subconscious effort,” Ben explains. “But I doubt it will last very long.”

 

As he settles the tray on Klaus’ coffee table, Dave purses his lips in thought. “It makes you wonder how much more he can do.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll ever really know,” the ghost whispers, tone introspective.

 

That makes Dave frown. “What’s that mean?” He asks as he lies down beside his boyfriend, careful not to wake him.

 

“It means that Klaus will never push himself that way.” Ben tilts his head and stares at Dave with those unnaturally dark eyes. “He isn’t Diego or Vanya. He doesn’t want to fight crime or save the world or- or struggle to prove himself. He’s content with the way things are now. With you.”

 

Dave huffs out a breath. “I don’t want to hold him back.”

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Ben groans.

 

The other man hides his face in Klaus’ curls. “Isn’t it?” He whispers.

 

“No!” Ben protests, a little louder than necessary. “All Klaus wants -all he’s ever wanted- is to be happy. The stupid clothes, the meaningless sex, the drugs; it’s all been an attempt to find happiness. A mother, a father, a god father, six siblings, and thirty years and it eluded him. And then... he found it in the middle of an active war zone.”

 

Dave feels the sharp prick of tears in his eyes. “It’s all I want, too. For him to be happy.”

 

“I know,” Ben assures him.

 

Dave doesn’t know what to say after that and the silence stretches on for long enough that he peaks out from Klaus’ neck to look at the other man. Only he’s gone, book left open on the blanket. Dave smiles at the empty are before curling back up around Klaus.

 

“Thank you, Ben.”

 

There's no answer but he’s sure the ghost hears him.

 

 

~ _Five_ ~ _Dave’s 74th Day in 2019_ ~

 

 

The Hargreeves mansion is by far the most hectic place Dave has ever lived- and that’s including the foxhole he slept in during the Battle of Dak To. And while Dave would like to place the blame right on Klaus’ skinny shoulders...

 

“I will eviscerate you!” Five shouts, shaking with fury. “I will leave your entrails for the buzzards and burn your bone to ash!”

 

Sitting in Dave’s lap, Claire giggles. “It’s just a game of go fish, Uncle Five!”

 

“A game of go fish that I am going to win!” The man-boy-abomination-child scoops up the handful of gummy worms he has left and throws them onto the coffee table like a gauntlet.

 

Claire giggles again and hides her face in Dave’s neck. “Help me, Uncle Dave!”

 

“Don’t worry, Claire-Bear, you’ll win,” Klaus assures her as Dave shuffles his cards with one hand while he flattens her curls with the other. “Your Uncle Dave hasn’t lost a game of cards since 1968.”

 

Five glares at his brother. “It’s been less than a year, don’t be dramatic.”

 

“Me? Dramatic?! Never!” Klaus wails and flops backwards in a flurry of limbs until he’s spread out half on the couch, half on Clair.

 

The little girl shoves at him uselessly. “Uncle Klaus, we’re busy,” she whines.

 

Dave lets his eyes fall shut for a brief moment and soaks in the moment. It’s just so... So. So good, so fulfilling, so valued. He’s never felt this way before and he soaks up every second of it like a dying man in the desert. But he has to admit- Well, Dave has never been so at peace for so long. And while he happy -cloud nine type happy- he’s starting to feel an itch under his skin. He hated being a solider but being in the Army had given him a purpose and he almost feels like he’s floating through life right now, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

And, speak of the devil, real life comes knocking on his door that very night.

 

He’s just about to crawl into bed after Klaus when a sharp rap on the door stops him. “Hello?” He calls out, more confused by the knock than anything. None of the Hargreeves knock. It’s basically their only consistent familial trait.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you’re just the man I need.” Standing in the doorway is an unfamiliar man, tall and broad and bearded. Behind him is Five, hands in his pockets and customary scowl on his face. “My name is Hazel.”

 

Klaus jerks back almost instantly, shrieking in shock. “Tits! Dave! That’s the donut guy!”

 

“Son of bitch!” Dave throws himself at the stranger, catching him around the middle and tackling him to the ground.

 

The man wheezes and struggles to block a wild punch. “Five, call off the boyfriend,” he grunts.

 

“It’s fine, Dave,” Five states calmly. “Hazel here was supposed to apologize for kidnapping and torturing _before_ mentioning the favor thing.”

 

Hazel nods frantically. “Yeah, right! Sorry, Clyde!”

 

“It’s Klaus?!”

 

“Whatever.” Hazel rolls his eyes and pushes at Dave. “Now back off, soldier boy.”

 

He rolls off and looks to Klaus. “Sunshine, you good?”

 

“I- yeah, sure.” Klaus nods and slowly rounds the bed until he’s pressed up against Dave’s back.

 

Five squints. “Do you want to punch him or something?” He asks, gesturing at Hazel.

 

“No?” Klaus asks and then frowns. “Ya know what? Why the hell not?”

 

And then he rears back and-

 

And kicks Hazel squarely in the groin.

 

He immediately curls up on himself and groans. “What the hell, man?”

 

“You tortured me!” Klaus repeats shrilly.

 

Five pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Listen; as entertaining as this is, we’re here to ask a very time sensitive favor,” he growls.

 

“I’m not conjuring anybody,” Klaus hisses as he folds back up into Dave’s side. “So you can leave.”

 

Five smirks. “We’re not here for you.”

 

“What?” Klaus looks up at Dave, eyes slowly widening in understanding.

 

Hazel stands with a wince. “We’ve been tracking the handler. She was last seen in a casino in Vegas in 1986.”

 

“And... you want my help?” Dave stammers. “What am I supposed to know about Vegas in the 80’s?”

 

The two assassins share a quick look before Five crosses his arms with a scowl. “Hazel doesn’t know how to play cards,” he mutters.

 

“And what about you?” Klaus asks, grin slowly spreading over his features.

 

The man-boy snarls. “And they don’t let thirteen year olds into casinos. Can Dave come or not?”

 

“I... I don’t...” Dave looks down at Klaus who is pouting, wide green eyes wet with tears. “I can’t,” he finishes.

 

And then Klaus’ pout turns up at the ends, forming a small, sad smile. “You want to go.”

 

“No! I just-”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“Well...” Dave rubs at his neck in embarrassment. “It’d be nice to get out. And it’s for a good cause-”

 

Five interrupts, managing to look like the grumpy old man that he is even with his youthful face. “A time sensitive cause. And remember; this is time travel we’re talking about. We can be gone for as long as we need and be back in five minutes.”

 

“Wait, if it’s time travel related,” Dave interjects, “how is it also time sensitive?”

 

Hefting a briefcase up out of nowhere, Five only shoots Dave an annoyed glance. “We don’t have time for a physics lesson. Are you in or out?”

 

“He’s in,” Klaus whispers, leaning in to kiss Dave’s cheek.

 

Dave turns and captures his lips passionately. “I’ll be right back. I love you,” he murmurs into Klaus mouth.

 

“Loved you first,” Klaus jokes, stepping back to allow Hazel and Five room to set up their briefcase.

 

Dave laughs and shakes his head. “No, you didn’t.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Five grumbles. “Three, two, one-”

 

And with a flash of blue, they’re gone.

 

~_~

 

They find themselves in a fancy hotel room and while Hazel runs out to get Dave a time appropriate outfit, Five debriefs him on the mission.

 

It’s fairly straight forward. He has to go wander around the casino until he finds the woman they’re looking for and then follow her until he can snatch her briefcase. As he’s repeating the plan back to Five, the other man shoots him a strange look. When Dave raises his eyebrow in question, Five shrugs and looks away.

 

“You remind me of Delores,” he mumbles as he picks at a loose thread in his shirt cuff.

 

Dave freezes. He’s vaguely aware of Five’s relationship with the disfigured manakin he carts around sometimes and he picks his next words carefully. “Well, I hope I can make Klaus as happy as Delores has made you.”

 

“You probably won’t.” Five snides. And then, in a gentler voice, “but it seems like you’re trying. So, thanks.”

 

Dave smiles and has to resist the urge to ruffle Five’s perfect hair. “Thanks for preventing the apocalypse,” he offers in exchange.

 

“Whatever,” Five mumbles, small blush rising on his cheeks. “Now, you’ve got to be prepared for the Handler’s time cops, so-”

 

“Her what?!”

 

 

~ _Plus_ ~ _Dave’s 93rd Day in 2019_ ~

 

 

Aside from Dave’s little foray in time travel with Five and Hazel, he continues to live a fairly mundane life.

 

He putters around be mansion teaching Diego to do basic home maintenance, goes on outings of varying degrees of absurdity with Allison, Luther, and Vanya, talks books with Ben, plays cards with Five, studies history with Pogo, and allows Grace to stuff him full of ‘mother’s love’. He enjoys his time with the Hargreeves family- and not just because they’re the only people in the future that he knows. They’re good. They’re kind. He loves every second that he spends with them.

 

But every other second of Dave’s time? Klaus. Klaus in the morning with sleepy eyes and mussed hair. Klaus at breakfast, flicking pancake batter around because he talks with his hands and forgets that he’s supposed to be stirring. Klaus in the evenings, trying to convince Dave they have time to make out before dinner. Klaus at night, curling around Dave when he wakes from nightmares of mausoleums and battlefields or user dreams. Klaus spread out in the park under the afternoon sun, warm and pliant and kissing Dave in public without a moment’s hesitation.

 

It makes Dave happy and when he says as such, Klaus smirks. “I can kiss you as often as you want, my sweetums.”

 

“I meant the openness,” Dave corrects with a laugh. “How we can be together and not be scared.”

 

Klaus shifts his weight onto his elbows, cloud watching forgotten. “Why would we be scared?” He asks, head tilting to the side.

 

“I mean like we would have had to be back in our- my time,” he explains, squirming a little under Klaus’ heavy stare.

 

After a brief moment, the skinny man speaks, slow and thoughtful. “I’ve been thinking, lately-”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Very funny.” Klaus sticks his tongue out at a teasing Dave. “But seriously. I may have... done some research. And I don’t want you to be mad and I don’t want you to feel obligated but I thought- well, if you’re interested, we could-”

 

Dave interrupts with a soft kiss. “What are you getting at, sunshine?”

 

“I found your sister!” Klaus blurts before smacking a hand over his mouth.

 

There’s a long silence. Dave doesn’t move; he hardly breathes. “You... researched Sarah?” He clarifies, slow and hesitant.

 

“Please don’t be mad!” Klaus yelps. “I just didn’t want you to regret never seeing her again! Not when you have the chance!”

 

“No... No, sunshine, I’m not mad.”

 

~_~

 

And that’s how he ends up outside of a nursing home in rural Wisconsin.

 

“It... seems very ordinary,” Dave observes, standing on the sidewalk outside.

 

Klaus, arm looped through Dave’s, pushes his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. “I understand what you’re getting at, baby-cakes, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen a nursing home I’d classify as exciting.”

 

“I guess,” Dave allows. “That doesn’t make it any less weird.

 

Weird. As if Dave has a reasonable threshold for weird these days. It’s 2019 and he’s engaging in PDA with another man outside of his baby sister’s nursing home. While his shirt is reminiscent of something he’d have worn back in the 60’s, he’s got on what Allison assured him are perfectly age and gender appropriate ‘skinny jeans’. To be fair, Klaus is wearing a mini dress, cargo pants, and flip flops, so he supposes he’ll look normal in comparison, if nothing else.

 

Klaus tugs on Dave’s arm, pulling him back to the present. “Let’s go in,” he proposes quietly.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Dave agrees and starts up the path.

 

Once inside, he clams up and Klaus, bless his attention seeking little soul, tactfully takes over, leaning casually against the receptionist’s desk and smiling in his own special way that always makes strangers uncomfortable. “Hello, there, beautiful,” he coos at the secretary. “How are we doin’ today?”

 

“May I help you?” She asks uncertainly, looking up from her keyboard in bewilderment.

 

Klaus nods enthusiastically. “We’re here to visit my boyfriend’s great aunt,” he explains and gestures to Dave with a painted finger.

 

“Is that so?” The receptionist hm’s and looks towards Dave. “And who would your great aunt be?”

 

Dave shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Um. Sarah Katz- I mean, Sarah Wolfe.”

 

“And you brought your boyfriend with you?” The woman’s eyebrows hit her hairline in shock.

 

That makes Dave grimace. “I guess that means she hasn’t changed much in the past few years?” He weakly jokes.

 

“Well,” the woman shrugs and plasters on a polite smile. “I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you. Room 318.”

 

Dave almost turns on his heels and walks out but Klaus prods him gently in the back and smiles at him encouragingly until Dave finds the courage to take one shaky step and then another. Once they’re standing outside of the door, Dave raises his hand to knock but- but-

 

He squeezes his eyes shut. “What if she doesn’t believe it’s me?”

 

“She will,” Klaus promises and presses a kiss to Dave’s cheek.

 

That makes Dave relax just the smallest bit. “What if she believes me and still hates me?” He whispers, so softly he doesn’t think Klaus will hear.

 

“She won’t,” Klaus assures him, because Klaus always, always hears Dave. “And if she does, fuck her.”

 

Dave snorts a laugh and then quickly raps his knuckles against the door before he can lose his courage. It’s silent for a beat and then- “Come in.”

 

Klaus pushes the door open to reveal a tidy little room, sparsely decorated and cozy. Sitting in a rocking chair by the window is a woman that Dave wouldn’t have recognized if he didn’t know what he was looking for. But there, in the gentle slope of her chin and the sharp hook of her nose, he recognizes the little girl he raised. She doesn’t make any sign that she recognizes Dave but she still smiles widely at the pair and gestures them in.

 

“You must be the cable boys.” She waves her hand at a small television. “Can you help me?”

 

Klaus and Dave share a quick look before the skinny man coughs into his fist. “Actually, ma’am, we’re here about your brother, Dave. You remember Dave, right?”

 

“Oh. Oh, Dave.” Her wrinkled face goes slack and her eyes go soft.

 

Dave takes that as his cue to step forward. Swallowing nervously, he puts on his best smile. “Hey, Sarah, do you recognize me?”

 

“Dave was my brother,” Sarah mumbles, apparently oblivious to her surroundings. “He died, you know, in the war. A very long time ago.”

 

He feels a wetness on his cheek and quickly swipes at the tears. “Sarah, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you-” Dave is cut off by Sarah’s rambling.

 

“He was a very good man, my brother. I’ve always feared that he died thinking I hated him.” She frowns and her lips quivers faintly. “I did. I don’t know why, but I did. I was a fool. A naive girl who knew nothing.” When Sarah looks up again, her eyes are tortured and her mouth is set in a hard line.

 

Dave carefully clears his throat. “Your brother still loves you, Sarah, I promise.”

 

“I hope. I’d like to ask for his forgiveness but I suppose it’s too late for that.” And then a strange look clouds Sarah’s features. After a brief moment, she smiles absently up at Klaus and Dave and waves lazily towards her television. “You must be the cable boys!”

 

Dave falters and shares a look of confusion with Klaus. “No, forget about the cable, Sarah. It’s me, Dave.” He crouches down slowly and gently takes one of her hands in his. “I’m here now,” he whispers, voice cracking.

 

“Dave was my brother’s name.” Sarah grins and pats Dave’s hand. “You’re very handsome, just like he was. You have the same kind eyes,” she adds and presses one of her palms against Dave’s cheek.

 

Even though he knows it won’t do any good, Dave shakes his head, careful not to dislodge Sarah’s touch. “I’m so sorry, _mlakh_. I didn’t mean to leave you.”

 

“...are you the cable boy?”

 

Dave starts crying freely then, a mixture of English and Yiddish nonsense pouring from his lips. Klaus is immediately there, kissing his hair and rubbing his shoulders and tugging on his shirt. “We should probably go now, Davey,” he murmurs in a soft tone.

 

“I can’t leave her again,” Dave croaks out and shakes his head. “She needs me!”

 

Sarah, for her part, only continues to smile absently. “Is something wrong, dear?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, ma’am,” Klaus tells her soothingly before tugging on Dave again.

 

He allows himself to be pulled away this time, quickly pressing his lips to Sarah’s forehead before stepping back. “I’ll come visit soon,” he promises.

 

“Of course we will,” Klaus agrees and starts leading him away. “We can visit her as often as you like.”

 

By the time they’re back in the car, Dave has calmed down enough to drive. The ride home is quiet but Klaus’ hand on his thigh makes it a relaxing silence and not a tense one. Dave slowly breathes as the “oldies” station croons out songs that he thinks of as only a couple of years old, America’s Midwest sliding past them. Klaus suggest that they stop for a hotel room but Dave only shakes his head and keeps driving, eager to get back to the city. The next morning, the mansion is a welcome sight and seconds after trudging through the door, he’s reminded of why.

 

“Uncle Klaus, Uncle Dave!” Claire screeches and comes careening around the corner. “You’re back!”

 

Dave crouches to catch the girl in his arms and hugs her as tightly as he feels is safe. “Hey, munchkin,” he mumbles into her hair.

 

“Oh! Hey, Klaus and Dave are back,” Allison yells from where she’s trailing after her daughter.

 

There’s a clatter upstairs somewhere, the familiar clang of knives, before Diego’s voice filters down to them. “Dave! Whatever Luther says, he started it!”

 

“That’s a lie!” Luther yells back. “What would I do with Diego’s ABBA record?!”

 

Vanya’s giggle can be heard from somewhere in the living room, and Five’s gruff voice pipes up next to her. “Listen to it, obviously,” he sneers, clearly on the edge of laughter himself.

 

“Home sweet home,” Klaus sighs as he flops his weight against Dave’s back.

 

He closes his eyes and smiles.

 

“Yeah, home sweet home.”

 

 

~_~_~_~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment with thoughts!


End file.
